Phoebe Halliwell
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Phoebe's history. Phoebe Halliwell is the middle sister of the Charmed Ones following the death of her oldest sister, Prue and the discovery of her younger half-sister, Paige. She is the wife of a Cupid named Coop and the mother of their children, P.J., Parker, and Brianna Halliwell. She is also the mother of Pip Muniz-Halliwell and this is because she had an affair with Clay Muniz in 1998, that led to Pip's birth. She was once pregnant with and (assumed she) lost a son while she was married to her ex-husband Cole Turner. In The Sins of the Parents, it was revealed that the son, Colvin Turner-Gordon, was still alive and was also the Source. Phoebe was often considered the weakest of the Charmed Ones by demons due to her primary powers being more inclined to be passive than active. However, she consistently proved them wrong with her formidable martial-arts skills and her remarkable spell-casting talent. Her Wiccan powers gradually evolved, coming to include dangerously offensive aspects that could match those of her sisters: Premonition, Levitation, and Empathy. Besides this, Phoebe possesses the basic powers of a witch: the ability to cast spells (which is her specialty), brew potions, scry for lost objects and people, and divine for pieces of information. Last but not least, Phoebe could access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Phoebe is a famous columnist, and was occasionally a reporter at The Bay Mirror. Now she owns the Bay Mirror after being elected by her co-workers when the previous owner got caught in a scandal. She had also been editor-in-chief when her former boss, Elise Rothman, retired. Phoebe is a member of the Halliwell and Warren Family. History Click a link to head to Charmed Wiki to read about these important events in Phoebe's life. Early Life Becoming a Charmed One Graduating from College Falling in Love with Cole Turner Prue's Death and Finding Paige Becoming the Queen of the Underworld Getting Divorced from Cole Turner Phoebe Becomes an Empath Visions of Utopia Temporary Retirement and becoming Julie Bennett Finding Her True Love Ultimate Battle & Victory Peaceful Times Later Life Throughout Blessed Season 1 To read her full detailed story throughout Season 1: go'' here. Powers and Abilities 'Basic Powers' * 'Spell Casting:' One of the four basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * 'Potion Making:' One of the four basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical properties. * 'Scrying:' One of the four basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and sometimes it requires the use of other tools. * 'Mediumship:' One of the four basic powers, is the ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. 'Active Powers' * 'Premonition:' The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This is Phoebe's primary Wiccan power. ** 'Intuition:' The ability to sense when something is about to happen before it does. This allows her to sense and predict attacks. ** 'Astral Premonition:' The ability to receive visions of the future while simultaneously astral projecting into said future. ** 'Sharing Visions:' The ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm. * 'Levitation:' The ability to propel oneself into the air and hover. She can also extend her levitation power to levitate other people and objects when in physical contact with them. ** 'Super Strength:' The ability to exert a level of physical force above that of a normal person. Her ability to levitate allows her to build up enough momentum to deliver more powerful attacks by levitating and kicking her targets, who would fall back a considerable distance. * 'Empathy:' The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. ** 'Power Channeling:' The ability to draw upon the powers of other beings, thus allowing the channeller to harness or exploit the activated powers of those they are channeling. Through the use of this ability Phoebe can access Deviation, which she often uses to deviate attacks back at enemies. ** 'Power Replication:' The ability to channel and replicate the powers of other magical beings within close proximity. 'Other Powers' * 'The Power of Three:' The collective power of the Charmed Ones which enhances their powers. * 'High Resistance:' This ability is active when Phoebe is in unity with her sisters. It is also active while channeling the powers of another magical being. * 'Remote Beaming:' The ability to teleport her husband Coop to her just by focusing on him. * 'Summoning:' Once she was able to summon a ''Trok Demon, without potion or spell. Natural Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat: To make up for initially only having a passive power, Phoebe took classes in self-defense. She also trained with Cole for short period of time. She eventually became the most effective hand-to-hand fighter out of all the four sisters. * Agility: Defined as moving quickly and easily from one motion to another. She acquired this skill through intense combat training, which was later enhanced because of her levitation power. Personality In the beginning of Charmed, Phoebe was first introduced as a free-spirited, rebellious, and open-minded young woman who helped her older sisters embrace their Charmed destiny. She was also unafraid to try new things, and dared to be different from the vast majority of others, though it often put her at odds with her oldest sister, Prue, who once confessed that she had always admired Phoebe's confidence and courage, but also saw her as utterly irresponsible because of those traits. One constant feature about Phoebe would be her creative mind as well as her excellent memory, which led her to become the best spell-caster out of the four sisters. She is also quick-witted and resourceful, even knowing how to pick locks and pockets, and change the tires of a car. Piper even once commented that she would never have the kind of "street-smarts" that Phoebe possessed. However, as the only Charmed One to be born in Halliwell Manor (above the Nexus), Phoebe was also more susceptible to being influenced by evil than others. This susceptibility, coupled with her impulsiveness, once led her into becoming the Queen of the Underworld, and though she ultimately returned to the Charmed fold, it still left her with emotional scars that never truly healed even after she was forced to vanquish Cole. As a psychic, she is often sensitive and compassionate towards others and thanks to her degree in psychology as well as her powers, she gives very sound advice both to her sisters and readers. She is sometimes compared to her Grams in personality. She's also fiercely loyal to the people that she loves, a Warren trait. Professional Life Phoebe is still an advice columnist for the Bay Mirror, but not does she work there-she owns it. This is due to a scandal in which the previous owner was involved. Phoebe was editor-in-chief for a bit after her best friend Elise Rothman retired. Her advice column has caused two clubs at Baker High School to form, one solely dedicated to her column and the other dedicated to just her. Phoebe is also an alumni of Baker High School. The life choices she chose at Baker, made a hatred for herself with Miss Hickock, a teacher. And that has been passed to her son, unintentionally. Romantic Life Physical Appearance Phoebe has dark brown-almost black hair (just about the color of her oldest sister, Prue's, hair.) Its the same length as she normally keeps it. Her eyes are the color of brown. She is 5''' feet and '''2 inches tall. Appearances Season 1 * Happy Birthday Pip! You're A Witch! * Blinded By The Grimlock * Daddy's Home * Uh Oh! We're In Treble! * Saving Mr. 35th President * Wiccans Envied Notes & Trivia * Phoebe was the first sister to write a spell in the Book of Shadows. However, Piper was the first sister to ever write anything in the book. * Phoebe was the first sister to create her own spells and also brew her own potions. * Phoebe is the author of the most powerful spell the Charmed Ones possess. * Phoebe's astrological sign is Scorpio, like her older sister Prue, and her ancestor Melinda Warren. ** The author of Blessed, Matt, is also a Scorpio. * Phoebe is the only sister to be married to each side of magic - a source of Evil (Cole), a source of Good (Coop), and a non-magical mortal (Dex). * She is the only original Charmed One to technically have five biological children. However, the second oldest, a second male, was not carried full-term. However the second male was still born after having been transported into the womb of past family friend and Charmed One innocent, Jenny Gordon. * Miss Hickock, a teacher of Baker High, calls Phoebe the “1993 nightmare”. Claiming that she was the most disrespectful and undisciplined student she’d ever taught. References # Phoebe Halliwell - visit Charmed Wiki for more. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Charmed Ones Category:Halliwell Family Category:Humans Category:Magical Humans Category:Warren Category:Females Category:Good Beings Category:Magical Beings Category:Mothers